happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Junk in the Trunk/Trivia
Trivia *This is one of only five times Lumpy is seen living somewhere that isn't a trailer, the other three times being Dunce Upon a Time where he's a giant in a castle, and Aw, Shucks! and Peas in a Pod where he lives on a farm, and All In Vein where he lives in another castle. *This episode marks the first of two instances in the series to date that Lifty and Shifty are not killed simultaneously or one right after the other. The second time this occurred was in Buns of Steal. *A milk carton with Giggles on it appears at the end of the episode, likely because no one knows that she was smothered when Lumpy put out a missing elephant poster, and thought that she was missing. *Whistle is among the animals that Lifty and Shifty stole, though his design is a lot different like he has white leg stocks and he doesn't get aggressive. *Giggles, Mime, and Cuddles are the first characters who die in the episode, just like in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. **Coincidentally, the order they die in this episode (Giggles, Mime, Cuddles) is reversed in the latter episode (Cuddles, Mime, Giggles) *Nobody dies in the first part of this episode except for some bugs. *When Lumpy's elephant ends his "shower", Lumpy puts a freshener similar to Petunia's onto his elephant. *This marks the second time Lifty and Shifty have stolen animals for profit. They did this first in Doggone It when they stole an innumerable amount of puppies. *Shifty has shown not to be as mechanically inclined as Lifty, for he grabbed the axle of the moving van without thinking. *This is one of the episodes where all featuring and appearing characters die (excluding the pets) while the starring character survives. *Giggles appeared on a milk carton at the end of this episode. She will reappear on another milk carton in All In Vein. *If one notices, Cuddles' remains decay to bone overtime as Lifty and Shifty disassemble and reassemble their van to put Lumpy's elephant inside it. *All of the three main characters that were pulling the rope to lift Lumpy's elephant up are the only three characters in the show who have died in all of their regular starring roles. *This is the longest time interval between Lifty's and Shifty's deaths in the series (40 seconds). *It is unknown who asked for the Lost Giggles to be on the milk carton, It could most likely be Giggles' Mom. *Mime's dead body is the same as the one from his death in Wingin' It. Coincidentally Mime is smiling before he dies in both episodes. *This episode contains the second time (after Sea What I Found) Lifty and Shifty use actual teamwork. In order to steal Toothy's Tortoise, Shifty distracted Toothy while Lifty swiped the tortoise. * This is the only episode to have no main character deaths or even injuries throughout all of Part 1. **In fact, unless you count the bugs Lumpy hit, there weren't any deaths or injuries at all. This makes Part 1 100% kid-friendly. *When Lifty and Shifty's van flies off the cliff, if one looks very hard, you can still see Shifty's shredded remains wrapped around the drive axle. *If one looks closely when Lifty and Shifty toss Toothy's tortoise into the back of their van, a monkey can be seen in a cage smoking a cigar. *Lumpy's Elephant probably broke the Fourth Wall, as it was looking at the viewer while he was crying as he was being caged by Lumpy after being mistakenly blamed to "wet" the house. Culture References *The meaning for the phrase "junk in the trunk" means to have a prodigious butt. *The moral means it's better to be content with what you have than to risk losing everything by seeking more. *A small nod to the Mario Kart games was featured in this episode. It was the scene where Lifty threw a shell (Toothy's tortoise) at Lumpy, who was chasing after them. In the Mario Kart games, you can use shells to hurl at other racers ahead of you in an attempt to slow them down. Also, if you're quick to notice, the shell Lifty threw was blue, making it a blue shell, as in the Mario Kart games, a blue shell is considered to be the strongest weapon in the game, as it flies towards the racer in 1st place and immediately strikes upon reaching its intended target. *Shifty falling beneath the van and grabbing onto the drive axle may be a reference to the movie Raiders of the Lost Ark where a similar thing happens to Indy. Here, however, the results of grabbing onto a moving drive axle are a little more realistic. *The elephant bears a similar design to a heffalump in the Winnie-the-Pooh series also named Lumpy. The only difference is that Lumpy's elephant is an adult elephant and the heffalump in the Pooh series is a baby. Superlatives *Giggles' death is similar to Flaky's death in the Gum option in her Smoochie. *Toothy's death is similar to Flippy's death in Autopsy Turvy, Cub's death in As You Wish, and Handy's death in Pet Peeve. Continuity *There is a sock on Lumpy's car, the same one that he tried to roast over a fire at the end of Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. *This is the first time since Stealing the Spotlight that Lumpy's Brown Lincoln Continental has made an appearance in the series. Production Notes *This episode was released on TV along with In a Jam and I've Got You Under My Skin. When the conglomeration of these three episodes aired on YouTube, the alternate title for it was "Twelfth Night". Lumpy appears in all three and dies twice. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia